Defending Slytherin
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: After the creature that Salazar has hidden in the Chamber of Secrets has killed a young Hufflepuff girl Godric and the others hold a trial to see what to do about Salazar and his creature. Written for both Marauder Map Madness, and Around the Board on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for both November Event: Marauder Map Madness, and Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Around the Board on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Marauder Map Madness I wrote for prompts 88. Founders' Tower: (Era) Founder's Era, and 26. Slytherin Common Room: (character) Salazar Slytherin. For Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Around the Board I used prompt 8. Courtroom Ten: Write about someone defending themselves against accusations. I hope you all enjoy Defending Slytherin.**

Salazar was shocked to say the least that his three friends were coming against him with these horrendous accusations. He only had the best intentions for his and the other students of Hogwarts. If he went about them in a way that the others thought were not appropriate then they should have confronted him long before now. But this was ridiculous this was.

"Salazar," Godric was saying as looked his best friend in the eye, "how many times do we have to discuss the issue of blood purity? You, yourself, have a couple of brilliant students that are half blood in your house. How can you think..."

"Godric," Rowena interveined on his behalf and he'd never been more happy to have someone stop his best friend from talking to him, "we promised that we wouldn't come here to point fingers. Or act accusingly. We only want to hear our friend out and try to heal the friction between us."

"I agree," Helga added her two cents to pot. "Salazar is our friend. If only for that reason we should give him the chance to at least defend his thoughts and actions to us. Don't you think?"

Godric folded his arms over his chest and looked pointedly at Salazar. The look on his best friends face right now made him want to crawl under the stones of the very floor they stood on. If anyone deserved to be most upset about what had happened when his pet attacked it should be Helga. It had killed one of her students after all. Godric's voice as cold as the steel of his sword. "Speak then," he hissed and Salazar felt like he'd been struck across the face at that.

"I only wanted to learn about the creature in a controled environment, Godric," Salazar whimpered under the glaring anger of the other man. "I never meant for the thing to get loose in the castle." He looked over to Helga imploringly. "I never meant for it to kill that girl. You have to believe me Helga."

"But Salazar," Helga's voice sounded so sad, "you should have spoke to us before bringing something that dangerous into our school. In these regards it should have put as a group vote and nothing should have been done before the four of us took our vote."

"Helga's right," Rowena told him gently. "You should have gone about it the democratic way."

"And if Ceasar would have gone to his senators with a the intentions of bringing into Rome a creature that could either destroy or help do you think they'd have said yes to that?" asked Salazar. "I will admit I was selfish in my desire to study the creature and I should have gone to the three of you. But I also knew that you'd have all said no. So I took it upon myself to find some place safe to study the thing."

"How is it safe?" yelled Godric. "A child is dead because of your little pet, Salazar. How are we to explain this to that girl's mother and father when they come to collect their child's body and possessions? What are going to say to that family?"

"Godric," Salazar went to put his hand on his friend's shoulder but felt another blow as Godric pulled away from him, "I never meant to hurt anyone. I was doing this so that we could further their educations. Sometimes people get hurt in the process of furthering the educating process..."

"Sometimes people get hurt in furthering the educating process," sneered Godric. "Do you even feel a little bit guilty that you creature has killed the girl? Or are you relieved that there is one less Muggle-born at this school?"

"That is an unfair assumption, Godric," Helga interveined on his behalf this time. "Salazar may not want the Muggle-borns in his house but he would never do anything to intentionally harm our students. He's just as dedicated to their education and well being as the rest of us. Aren't you, Salazar?"

Salazar nodded fearing to voice any other form reply. He could already see that Godric would hear no more from him on the subject. Salazar thought it should be rather obvious to Helga and Rowena but they weren't seeing this new side of Godric.

"Fine," Godric sighed, "We'll give you another chance." He glared pointedly at Salazar. "But the snake has to go. And if you step one more toe out of line I swear to God Salazar you will never be allowed to teach here again."

Salazar sagged as Godric stormed off. He could vaguely hear Helga and Rowena trying to console him but none of it helped. He'd more than likely just lost his best friend over this little incident. Walking sadly back to his Chamber he made a promise to his pet that he'd keep it safe under lock and key and that no one else would die because of it. He'd keep his promise to Godric and try to earn back his friend.

 **I hope you enjoyed Defending Slytherin.**


End file.
